La véritable histoire du survivant SUITE
by Lil'Am
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry Potter fut enlevé cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween et entraîné pour être le meilleur des Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois pour montrer au monde ce qu'il est : un Seigneur des Ténèbres, compagnon de Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et cette histoire est de NorixBlack je ne fais que la traduire.

**Auteur : **NorixBlack

**Traducteur chapitre 1 à 12 : **Sukazu's Potter

Coucou tout le monde !

Je reprends cette fic, avec l'accord de l'auteur. En revanche la première traductrice ne m'a pas répondu, donc si elle me le demande je supprimerais cette traduction. Le résumé est également d'elle. Vous pouvez trouvez les 12 premiers chapitres sur son compte dans mes favoris.

Je cherche également un/une bêta-reader, si cela vous interesse dites-le moi.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews, c'est ma première traduction alors des conseils sont les bienvenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage et il se detendit, sachant ce qui approchait. Draco, au contraire, contracta tous ses muscles et plissa les yeux, comme un tigre qui guette une proie cachée. Les autres adoptèrent des positions de défense et d'attaque.

_- Lumos_, la lumière apparut au bout de la baguette de Théo, Vous voyez quelque chose ?

Mais personne ne se montrait dans le gymnase apparemment vide, hormis les invincibles. Harry, ennuyé par cette attente s'assit sur le sol, posant son épée sur le sol.

- Hé, je ne savais pas qu'attendre comme un idiot faisait partie de la punition, dit Malefoy exaspéré, ce satané professeur pourrait déjà s'acheter une montre… Maudit soit cet incompétent !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petit mortel, cinq des six jeunes firent un demi tour en entendant cette voix venue de nulle part

- Montre-toi, ordonna Pansy d'une voix autoritaire

- Pas avant que ton camarade n'éteigne sa baguette, je n'aime pas la lumière.

- Nous ne resterons pas dans le noir avant de savoir qui tu es.

- Mais vous savez qui je suis, ou du moins l'un d'entre vous le sait. Je me trompe, Potter ?

Les autres regardèrent leur leader, qui acquiesça lentement

- Faites ce qu'il dit

_- Nox_, murmura Théo à contrecœur.

- Bien, un bruit sourd, qui se rapprochait petit à petit fut rapidement audible.

La figure d'un homme élégant apparut devant eux. La lumière tenue de la lune presque pleine illuminait le nouvel arrivant, lui donnant un aspect encore plus mystérieux.

- Weasley, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini et Malefoy, je suppose, dit-il en les observant attentivement.

- Vous supposez bien, et vous êtes …? répondit Draco.

- Mon nom est Ares, il salua Harry avec un bref clin d'œil puis reporta son attention au groupe entier. Cette semaine, les nuits m'appartiendront. Vous apprendrez l'art de l'épée et ses différentes formes. Vous améliorerez votre adresse et votre habileté et je vous enseignerez tellement de manières différentes de tuer que pas une fois dans toute votre vie vous ne réussirez à toutes les utiliser dans un vrai duel

Les invincibles se taisaient, admirant la voix douceet sensuelleavec laquelle leur professeur leur parlait.

- Oubliez tout ce que l'on vous a enseigné auparavant. Recommencez à zéro. Renaissez.

Ares entrouvrit la cape noire qui le couvrait et il en sortit deux épées jumelles. Dans un mouvement rapide, il les lança à Harry.

- Attrape !

Le corps du jeune en question réagit instinctivement et il tendit le bras juste à temps pour attraper l'épée avec adresse.

- Bien. Attrape ! il répéta la scène avec Malefoy, qui put également l'attraper.

- Bien. Draco sourit avec suffisance, avant toute chose, je veux évaluer votre niveau. Au fond vous trouverez différents types d'armes, prenez-en autant que vous en avez besoin.

Les adolescents firent ce que leur professeur leur demandait. Devant eux se trouvait une grande collection d'armes blanches, depuis de simples poignards jusqu'à de grandes et élégantes épées.

Le blond laissa à Harry l'épée jumelle de la sienne et pris trois dagues aiguisées pour lui-même.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Ares les plaça en cercle et se mit lui-même au centre.

- Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire, dit-il en levant les bras, les invitant à l'attaquer.

Les jeunes se regardèrent entre eux, méfiants mais se sentant en même temps confiants. Séparés, ils pouvaient commettre des erreurs, ensembles, ils étaient imparables.

Seul Harry, qui connaissait la véritable nature de l'homme, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était préoccupé, bien que son visage ne le montrât pas.

Pansy et Blaise attaquèrent sans aucun avertissement, simultanément, Ginny les suivit, attaquant traitreusement.

Mais le professeur ne se laissa pas toucher, il esquiva les premiers et se retournant rapidement, il para le poignard de la rousse avant qu'il ne touche ne serait-ce que ses robes. L'immobilisant, il s'appropria l'arme.

Théo, voyant que sa petite amie était restée sans protection, fit un pas en avant décidé à détourner l'attention de l'adulte sur lui. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que lui ainsi que ses deux camarades soient battus.

Il ne restait plus que Draco et Harry, les meilleurs. Ils constituaient le duo parfait et se complétaient parfaitement. Avant d'affronter leur professeur, ils se regardèrent, pour s'assurer une fois de plus qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire de faux pas, qu'ils ne failliraient pas.

La même ébauche de sourire apparut sur leurs visages et ils levèrent leurs armes respectives.

Harry y alla le premier, brandissant une des épées dans le but de distraire son opposant pendant que l'autre se préparait à transpercer son adversaire.

Mais Ares n'avait pas été choisi professeur pour rien, il était habitué à ce genre de situations et savait les résoudre avec facilité. Il laissa la première épée arriver jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il s'occupait de la seconde, qui était celle qui constituait une vraie menace. Draco profita de la concentration de leur maitre sur son ami pour l'attaquer.

Il lui lança deux de ses dagues en plein cœur, dagues qui furent repoussées par les épées jumelles de Harry aux mains de son opposant.

Il regarda son ami surpris. Quand avait-il était battu ? Etait-il à ce point un mauvais partenaire qu'il ne remarquait même pas le moment ou l'autre tombait ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de la proximité d'Ares jusqu'à ce qu'une lame affûtée s'enfonce doucement dans son cou.

- Echec et mat.

L'homme baissa son arme et regarda ses élèves avec approbation.

- Votre défaite d'aujourd'hui ne doit vous affecter en rien. Je ne me suis encore jamais trouvé face à quelqu'un qui ait réussi à me battre en duel. Bien que j'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un le fera, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Les invincibles récupéraient assis sur le sol, regardant leur professeur qui se trouvait dans la même position. Mais alors qu'eux étaient épuisés et que quelques-uns avaient diverses coupures sur les bras et les mains, Ares était en pleine forme, la seule chose qui tachait son visage parfait était une petite égratignure sur la joue, par laquelle coulait un fin filet de sang. Une égratignure qui se cicatrisait rapidement, _trop_ rapidement.

Théo, l'observateur du groupe par excellence, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ce détail. Voyant que l'homme le transperçait de ses yeux écarlates il ne se gêna pas pour tenter d'assouvir sa curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? droit au but, comme toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis ? Contre-attaqua l'interpellé.

Théo se tut, réflechissant sérieusement à sa réponse.

- Tu n'es pas humain, là il n'y a pas de doutes.

- Cinq points pour … tu vas à Serpentard, non ? se moqua l'adulte.

Nott serra les points.

- C'est un vampire, intervint Harry. Les autres le regardèrent, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'explique mais Harry ne dit rien de plus.

- Rah… Tu as gaché mon plaisir ! répondit Ares. Comme punition… humm… cinquantes tours.

Le brun ne tenta même pas de rétorquer, il se leva et commença à courir.

- Detends-toi, mec (1) ! C'était une blague. Est-ce que tu veux te fatiguer avant l'heure ? Calme toi, déjà qu'avant même que j'en finisse avec vous vous me supplierez de m'arrêter.

Harry sourit et le vampire lui rendit son sourire, découvrant deux canines pointues.

- Bien, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, j'étais en train de vous dire que votre défaite n'a aucune importance. Enfin si, elle m'a servit à me rendre compte de vos erreurs. Ginevra par exemple tu dois améliorer ta résistance, tu te fatigues trop facilement et cela peut s'avérer problématique pour le futur. Draco tu es trop concentré sur toi-même, tu te concentres tellement intérieurement que tu oublies ceux qui sont autour de toi, nous travaillerons cela aussi.

Malefoy acquiesça, trop occupé à observer le sang desséché sur la peau lisse, désormais complètement régénérée, pour répondre.

- De manière générale, vous apprendrez à vous battre comme il faut, termina-t-il en se levant. Ah ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, aujourd'hui vous avez combattu à la lumière de la lune, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est toujours ça. A partir de demain vous le ferez dans l'obscurité la plus complète, en vous fiant à votre instinct pour trouvez votre adversaire.

- Pardon ? fulmina Blaise. Nous, nous n'avons pas tes pouvoirs, nous avons besoin de lumière pour savoir ou attaquer.

- Ca c'était avant de me connaître, humain. Et assez de bavardages, allons faire quelque chose de productif.

Quatre heures plus tard, les six invincibles sans exception tombaient dans leurs lits, complètements épuisés.

Aujourd'hui était un jour parfait pour tout le monde, du moins tout le monde qui ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme était épuisé de ses cours nocturnes de la veille, il avait une montagne de devoirs, autant ceux du collège, qu'il espérait bien pouvoir copier sur l'un de ses amis, que ceux de l'Académie, de plus il devait encore préparer une attaque à l'étranger en six jours. Tout cela sans compter qu'il avait des cours de « bonnes manières » avec Voldemort à l'heure du repas et que la sang de bourbe l'avait appelé sur son portable qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de partir, ce qui lui avait fait perdre une heure précieuse.

_- Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus,_ siffla-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il remarquait que pour son travail sur les chevaux ailés, il lui restait encore à classer les Abraxan. _Maudit McNair…_

_- Si tu veux je peux lui faire un « câlin », comme ça tu auras une excuse pour ne pas rendre ton travail. Tu dis que tu ne le remettras qu'à lui et point._

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et trouva les deux yeux jaunes d'un grand serpent, qui l'observait d'un air maternel.

_- Merci Nagini mais ce n'est pas la peine, tu auras des problèmes avec Tom._

_- Pour ce que ça peut me faire…_

_- Vous avez discuter ?_ demanda-t-il avec curiosité. La relation qu'avaient ces deux-là l'avait toujours amusé. Bien qu'ils fussent de races différentes ils faisaient penser à deux frères.

_- Il se comporte comme un gamin._

Harry rigola. Caressant la peau douce du reptile qui s'était installé sur ses genoux, entourant le corps du brun avec le sien.

_- Tu sais très bien que Tom ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi…_

Le serpent se détacha, ce qui d'un point de vue humain aurait pu passer pour un soupir.

_- Son problème c'est qu'il n'est pas capable de se détendre. Il prend son travail trop à cœur._

_- Eh, qui t'a dit qu'être un seigneur des Ténèbres était un boulot facile ?_

Nagini lui tira la langue, frolant au passage son nez, lui faisant ainsi des chatouilles.

_- Reste tranquille_, dit-il en se frottant le nez, conscient que si le reptile n'arrêtait pas, il finirait par éternuer.

Nagini s'enroula encore plus autour de son maître quand il vit arriver la jeune Lestrange, lui indiquant, même de loin, que le brun lui appartenait.

_- Jalouse ?_ murmura Potter amusé par son attitude.

_- Toujours_, siffla dangereusement le serpent. _Tu es mon enfant chéri, et les mères protègent toujours leurs fils._

L'adolescent sourit, Nagini était complètement humaine, excepté son apparence.

_- Il me semble que je suis déjà majeur…_

_- Ne me contredis pas_, repondit le serpent d'un ton amusé, se détachant de lui.

_- Tu t'en vas ?_

_- Il faut que je surveille mon autre fils_. Le commentaire fit rire Harry. _De plus, je ne pense pas que tu me regrettes_, dit-elle en indiquant avec sa queue la jeune fille qui se trouvait à seulement deux tables de distance. Et après avoir dit cela, le grand serpent disparut entre les étagères.

- Salut Harry, dit la fille quelques secondes après.

- Morgana, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ca va ?

- Ca va, crevé par tout ce boulot, et toi ?

- Il faut que je termine le devoir de Rogue. Il est odieux ! Il nous a demandé cinq parchemins avec un minimum de trois mille mots, tu peux le croire ?

- Tu ne l'as pas vu à Poudlard.

L'adolescente rigola et Harry se surprit à penser qu'elle était encore plus attirante ainsi.

- Et toit tu fais quoi ici ?

- Et bien pour le moment j'essaie de terminer cette maudite description sur les Abraxan.

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider, j'en sais pas mal sur eux étant donné que j'en ai un chez mes grands parents.

- Sérieusement ? Il était surpris que quelqu'un puisse avoir un tel animal chez lui.

- Oui, Oncle Rabastan a passé sa vie à m'offrir des animaux, comme dit mon père, peu recommandés pour une jeune fille. Il m'a offert Shadow, ainsi qu'Abraxan et le Nundu. Morgana se mit la main devant la bouche, horrifiée du secret qu'elle venait de révéler.

- Tu as un Nundu ? (2) Un Nundu domestique ?

- Chut, promets moi que tu ne le diras à personne, les seuls à être au courant sont toi, ma mère, Rabastan et moi. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend ils me tueront.

- Mais comment à tu réussi à domestiquer ce … ça ?

- Tu as résisté à l'Avada, moi j'ai domestiqué un Nundu, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyable ? Dit Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Ma spécialité, c'est les créatures magiques, Harry. Surtout les dangereuses, bien que je sois assez douée pour les impardonnables. Chose qui n'est pas très difficile en étant la fille de la célèbre Bellatrix.

- Tu as tellement de respect pour ta « pauvre » et « gentille » mère.

- Tu as oublié inoffensive. Les deux jeunes commencèrent à rire, profitant de leur compagnie mutuelle.

- Alors comme ça c'est Rabastan qui t'offre tes « bestioles » ? Et tu n'as rien d'autre ? Aucune accromentule ou manticore qui serai digne d'être mentionnée ?

- J'adorerais avoir une manticore. Mon oncle voulait m'en offrir une quand il est sortit d'Azkaban, mais mon père l'a attrapé et lui a interdit de le faire. Morgana semblait avoir oublié qu'Harry était présent, elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

L'adolescent lui passa la main devant le visage pour la ramener à la réalité. La brune sourit.

- Et toi tu n'as aucun animal, Harry ?

- Si. Sirius.

Lestrange éclata de rire.

- Chut, dans la bibliothèque il est interdit de faire du bruit, la reprit la bibliothéquaire.

- Mais quel culot, murmura-t-elle à Harry, toi aussi tu as rigolé tout à l'heure et elle ne t'a rien dit, tu es pistonné, plaisanta-t-elle

- Ca a certains avantages, répondit-il en souriant.

- Dis, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? osa demander la jeune fille.

- Manger ? Ne me dit pas que c'est l'heure de manger !

- Ben si …

- Merde ! On se voit plus tard ! Il s'en alla rapidement, sortant, comme d'habitude, en courrant à toutes jambes.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Voldemort, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait laissé en plan Lestrange.

_Toc, toc !_

- Entre, satané gosse !

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit, sachant pertinemment pour quelle raison son futur associé était de mauvaise humeur.

- Tom, tu sais parfaitement, que tu ne peux pas gagner lors d'une discussion avec Nagini.

- Tais toi, et saches que cette fois je n'ai pas perdu, j'avais raison.

- Evidemment.

- Oui, évidemment !

- Tu vas continuer à me hurler dessus tout le temps ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'en vais, j'ai refusé un rendez-vous à cause de toi.

- Ca doit être un coup dur pour ta vie sexuelle, se moqua Tom, qui en voyant Harry s'était calmé.

- Très amusant, Riddle, répliqua Potter.

- Très bien. Commençons.

* * *

(1) Si vous avez une meilleure idée pour traduire _hombre_, ça m'aiderait ^^

(2) N/A gigantesque léopard dont l'haleine cause de grandes maladies

N/T Si quelqu'un connaît la traduction française…

Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi toute ma mise en page a disparu ? J'ai du remettre tous les tirets pour les dialogues alors excusez moi si il y en a que je n'ai pas vu :)

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et cette histoire est de NorixBlack je ne fais que la traduire.

**Auteur : **NorixBlack

**Traducteur chapitre 1 à 12 : **Sukazu's Potter

La fic en espagnol est finie, et elle fait 28 chapitres (il me semble, j'irai vérifier un de ces quatre !)

Désolée pour le retard, promis la prochaine fois je ferai plus vite mais disons que y a eu les petites mines les 17 et 18 mai (c'est un concours qu'on peut passer après la première année de prépa) donc j'ai commencé à traduire ce chapitre qu'après. Pour le prochain, promis ça sera pas plus de deux semaines ;)

Vous pouvez remerciez ma bêta, qui m'a corrigé ce chap en une heure chrono, ça c'est de l'efficacité, Melanie tu gères ! Par contre comme mon ordi buguait un peu trop je n'ai pas pu le publier hier (ou plutot ce matin à 2h du mat' ^^)

MERCI beaucoup à ceux qui laissent des reviews ça fait vraiment trop trop plaisir, et ça motive un max ! J'ai remarqué que je n'autorisais pas les reviews anonymes, maintenant c'est bon, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser !

Bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Syssi : Merci pour ta review c'est génial si tu es contente de retrouver la fic, c'était justement le but :D Par contre ce n'est pas un slash, Voldemort est seulement le mentor de Harry, et c'est tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, promis le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Harry observa les luxueux quartiers de son maître. L'entrée, qui servait également de salon, était plutôt grande et était peinte en un vert pâle qui s'assortissait parfaitement avec l'écusson de la maison Serpentard, situé au dessus de la cheminée. Le sol était en bois, probablement en acajou, bien qu'il n'en soit pas sûr. D'un côté de la pièce, il y avait deux portes, une amenait à la chambre, l'autre à la salle de bain.

Il remarqua que la décoration avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, deux sofas entouraient une petite table en cristal sur laquelle se trouvait divers parchemins et une coupe remplie d'un liquide rouge. Sur les murs se trouvaient de multiples étagères remplies de livres, tant moldus que magiques.

Harry était conscient qu'il devait être le seul qui avait visité cette salle hormis Jedusor lui-même et bien évidemment Nagini.

Il s'approcha des fauteuils, pris un peu d'élan et sauta sur l'un d'eux, provoquant un cri du lord.

- Tu es devenu fou ?

- Calme Voldemort. L'effet fut immédiat. Tom, en entendant le nom dont il s'était auto baptisé de la bouche de son compagnon(1)**, **se calma. Quand je sors de Poudlard, je veux les mêmes appartements, ok ?

- On verra. Ce sera le cas si tu as de bonnes notes, répondit Jedusor imitant un père préoccupé. Pense aux ASPICS.

- Tu répètes toujours la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Etre un stupide imbécile comme tes camarades ? Si c'est ton souhait, je t'assure que…

- D'accord Tom. Tu as été suffisamment clair, l'interrompit-il. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce que je doute que tu m'aies fait venir ici pour me dire à quel point je suis un âne.

Les yeux rubis de Voldemort pétillèrent. Tout marchait comme prévu.

- Et bien c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire, Potter. Voyons voir si tu comprends une fois pour toute qu'ici, jusqu'à ce que tu termines l'école, tu n'es qu'un subordonné de plus, que si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère tu devras m'obéir, c'est compris, moustique ? Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de tes airs supérieurs.

Harry se taisait, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait. Un moment, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'une blague mais quelque chose dans les yeux du lord lui fit comprendre que ce n'en était pas une. Et alors, la colère s'empara de lui.

- Et bien il me semble que j'ai quelques raisons de me montrer orgueilleux, _milord_, répondit-il en accentuant les deux derniers mots. Déjà, comme leader des invincibles…

- Au diable les invincibles. Ton groupe est encore plus inutile que toi. Dès demain vous serez marqués, sans exception.

- QUOI ? Harry se leva d'un bond du fauteuil.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu et ne t'avises plus de remettre en cause mes décisions Potter, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi un simple serviteur qui toute sa vie ne sera qu'un raté.

- JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS MARQUE, les parchemins commencèrent à léviter, créant ce qui deviendrait bientôt un petit ouragan. La pièce s'assombrissait… Harry était incontrôlable et le pire était qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Voldemort, lui, l'avait noté et il retint un sourire en abattant son ultime carte.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à te dire Potter, retourne à tes devoirs. Ah non ! Une dernière chose, tu ne seras jamais mon compagnon, Potter, tu n'auras jamais le pouvoir et l'habileté nécessaires pour arriver à mon niveau.

Harry émit un cri étranglé et levant une de ses mains, il créa une grande boule de feu qu'il n'hésita pas à envoyer vers le lord. Celui-ci l'esquiva et d'un mouvement de mains, il paralysa le Survivant.

Les yeux de Potter avaient changé de couleur, du vert émeraude qui les caractérisait, ils étaient devenus presque noirs avec un bord rouge autour de l'iris.

Lentement, et sans faire de mouvement brusque, Jedusor vint se placer à coté de son élève, attrapant fermement ses épaules.

- Ca Harry, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Regarde ce que tu as fait simplement parce que je t'ai dit quelques bêtises. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand ils découvriront qui tu es ? Ils essaieront de te faire perdre le contrôle, parce qu'alors ils auront l'avantage, et ça petit, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas se permettre.

Harry regarda autour de lui, les livres gisaient sur le sol, éparpillés n'importe comment, les cadres étaient tordus, l'étagère renversée et une grande brûlure ornait le tapis persan.

- Si je relâche le sort, tu me promets de ne pas recommencer le spectacle ?

Les yeux du brun lançaient des éclairs.

- Je prendrais ça pour un oui, il défit l'enchantement et Harry tomba épuisé dans ses bras. Nous pratiquerons ça aussi. La magie élémentaire te gaspille trop d'énergie, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

Potter acquiesça, se repassant mentalement les derniers évènements. Tom lui avait menti pour qu'il perde le contrôle et lui démontrer ainsi qu'il devait rapidement résoudre ce problème. Bien qu'il sache que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une farce, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu par ce que l'autre lui avait dit. Tom le considérait-il réellement comme un raté ?

_ - Non mon garçon, tu as répondu à toutes mes attentes et même plus._

Bien qu'Harry soit un expert en occlumancie, l'héritier de Serpentard était toujours meilleur que lui et lorsqu'il avait ses défenses affaiblies il était même capable d'entrer dans son esprit.

- Mes pensées sont privées Tom, répondit-il, déjà plus calme.

- Bien. Maintenant trouve toi une place sur le tapis, assis toi en tailleur et commençons la leçon.

- Ca va être long ? C'est que j'ai faim.

- Quelle nouveauté, dit-il avec sarcasme. Ferme les yeux.

Harry le regarda renfrogné mais il fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait. Il aurait confié sa vie à Jedusor et il savait que le sentiment était réciproque.

Voldemort regarda le brun alors qu'il fermait les paupières et il sourit.

_ - Ah Albus, tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, tu ne pourras jamais nous vaincre._

Il visa le jeune avec sa baguette et soupira, sachant que ses quartiers finiraient complètement détruits. Il murmura quelques mots inintelligibles et se prépara à attendre que l'enchantement fasse effet.

Harry perçut les pensées de Tom et il sourit intérieurement, le lord avait une estime de lui-même indestructible.

Tout à coup, quelque chose commença à changer. L'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé il y a quelques instants commençait à s'éclaircir et plusieurs formes apparaissaient autour de lui.

Il se vit à sa place habituelle dans la salle de potions de l'académie, Rogue expliquait quelque chose. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était d'une couleur grise uniforme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille pellicule. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention, ses camarades étaient très jeunes, ils devaient avoir à peine cinq ou six ans

- Monsieur Potter !

Une voix le sortit de sa rêverie. Rogue le confrontait devant toute la classe.

- Peut-être vous croyiez vous supérieur à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit de Halloween ? C'est pour cela que vous ne faites pas attention à mon cours ? Expliquez-moi, monsieur Potter.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était à l'intérieur de ses propres souvenirs, et un que le jeune Potter préférait oublier.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une relation spéciale avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous serez traitez différemment dans cette salle. A l'intérieur de cette classe vous n'êtes rien d'autre que vous-même. Vous ne dites rien ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre stupide père.

C'était assez, il n'en supporterait pas d'avantage, il ferait avaler à Snivellus ses propres tripes pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Etant petit il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il le ferait maintenant. Pour qui se prenait cette masse de cheveux gras pour faire peur de cette manière à un enfant d'à peine six ans ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'emportait, les tonalités de gris changeaient, s'obscurcissant rapidement, jusqu'à ce que tout soit submergé d'un noir insondable.

_ - Merde, j'ai à nouveau perdu le contrôle. __C'est bien la preuve que je n'apprends pas… _

Les formes étaient de nouveau visibles depuis quelques secondes, seulement maintenant elles formaient des silhouettes différentes. Un Draco de six ans essayait de monter sur son Brossdur pendant qu'il souriait heureux.

Harry reconnut le souvenir, c'était la première fois que lui et Draco montaient sur des balais.

- Allons-y Harry, c'est fantastique, on peut voir tous les terrains du manoir !

La perspective de Potter changea. A présent il voyait tout depuis les airs.

- Regarde, je vois Remus discuter avec papa ! Va savoir ce que lui a encore fait le petit loup…

Harry remarquait son propre bonheur, il le sentait tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas comme tout le paysage s'éclaircissait, laissant tout d'un blanc pur, abîmant les yeux.

_ - Fais chier, pas encore ! J'ai besoin de Drake… C'est lui l'homme de glace pas moi, mais pourquoi ça ne peut pas être lui l'__élémentaire__?_

_ - Allez Harry, détends toi, ça ne peut pas être si difficile de contrôler tes pouvoirs, sinon tu ne les aurais pas, non ? Génial, et maintenant je parle tout seul._

A travers la lumière aveuglante, Harry put voir qu'une nouvelle silhouette apparaissait devant lui, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir, c'était réel.

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent au maximum lorsqu'il reconnut le jaguar en qui il se transformait devant lui.

_ - Oh mon dieu ! _

_ - Pas exactement,_ répondit l'imposant félin.

_ - Qui es-tu ?_

_ - Harry Potter._

_ - Moi ?_

_ - Je suis tes rêves secrets, tes peurs inavouables, tes impulsions et tes émotions._

Le jaguar regardait autour de lui, épiant quelque chose dans la blancheur.

_ - Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_ - Le sort de Tom nous a séparés. Pour nous contrôler nous devons nous mettre d'accord. Travailler en équipe._

Harry, rendu confus par les paroles de l'animal, se tut durant un moment.

_ - Chaque fois que je me transforme, je deviens toi ?_ demanda Harry après quelques instants de silence.

_ - Non._ _Chaque fois que nous nous transformons, nous adoptons cette forme. Je fais parti de toi, ensemble nous formons Harry Potter. J'ai pris cette forme pour que tu ne sois pas effrayé de voir deux Harry._

Le Gryffondor acquiesça. Il commençait à comprendre.

_ - Nous sommes les meilleurs Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais._

La rencontre touchait à sa fin. Le jaguar se fondait dans la blancheur qui disparaissait aussi peu à peu pour laisser la place au sol et au précieux tapis qui le décorait.

La silhouette grande et musclée de Tom Jedusor apparut.

- Ca va ?

- Un peu confus, mais tout est OK, acquiesça-t-il.

Voldemort lui offrit de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil mais il déclina l'offre, préférant rester sur le sol. Il caressa inconsciemment le doux tapis et commença à parler, sachant que c'était ce que Tom lui demandait silencieusement.

Si Dumbledore et Voldemort avait quelque chose en commun, hormis la soif de pouvoir, c'était la manière qu'ils avaient de faire parler tout le monde sur n'importe quoi, que ce soit une bêtise ou quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

- Je me suis retrouvé face à mon alter ego, pour le dire comme ça, le sort nous a séparé tous les deux, il m'a dit de toujours me souvenir que nous sommes… que je suis le meilleur, il regarda son maître, confus.

- En d'autres termes que tu aies plus confiance en toi, sourit Jedusor.

- Et j'ai du faire tout ça pour que tu me dises que je dois avoir confiance en moi ? s'exclama Potter.

- Plus ou moins, inconsciemment le sort t'a aidé, tu t'es d'avantage rapproché avec … Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Alter ego, non ?… Enfin il se trouve que le sort que je t'ai lancé est très ancien et en réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment quels sont ces effets…

- JEDUSOR ! tonna le survivant.

- Du calme petit, visiblement ça a fonctionné. Regarde maintenant par exemple, tu es totalement affolé et tu n'as provoqué aucune tempête ni rien, pas même un petit coup de vent. Le sort vous a séparé mais il semblerait qu'il vous ait aussi mieux réunis.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout était comme avant. Il sourit, mais rapidement un nouveau doute l'assaillit.

- Mais, et si j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ?

- Brûle la poubelle, répondit Tom.

- Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? dit Harry en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Fais-le.

Il le regarda frustré puis dirigea son regard vers la poubelle. Il se concentra sur l'un des parchemins qui dépassaient et … Celui-ci commença à s'embraser tout seul, transmettant le feu au reste.

- Ca fonctionne ! Il bougea une main et un jet d'eau en jaillit en direction de la petite poubelle.

- Très bien, maintenant gamin, du vent, demain je te veux ici à la même heure OK ? Ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui avec l'aide du sort, tu le feras demain tout seul.

- Tu me vires déjà ? dit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air offensé.

- Mais c'est toi qui as abandonné une fille…

- Morgana ! il fit demi-tour et sortit en courant de la pièce.

- Sale gosse, on ne court pas dans les couloirs !

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il entra dans la salle à manger mais celle-ci était vide, à l'exception de Draco, qui savourait une glace au chocolat en lisant un magazine de Quidditch. Il soupira en voyant que la jeune fille qu'il cherchait n'était pas là mais il n'y accorda pas une grande attention, il aurait tout le temps pour rester avec elle. Il s'approcha de son ami, qui ne remarqua pas sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Drake_ ?

De peur, Malfoy renversa la moitié de sa coupe. Harry rigola.

- Putain, Potter, dit-il pendant qu'il se nettoyait, évidemment, comment a été ton cours avec Voldemort ?

- Etrange, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

- Mon père m'a appelé dans son bureau pour que je signe quelques documents de l'entreprise. Tu sais que nous avons acheté la moitié des actions de Nimbus ?

- Sérieusement ? C'est génial ! Attends je vais chercher quelque chose à manger et je te tiens compagnie, d'accord ?

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, préparant l'attaque de Beauxbâtons, faisant leurs devoirs et lisant les bêtises qui se trouvaient dans les magazines des filles.

- Et comment ça se passe avec Pansy ? demanda tout à coup le brun.

Le visage de Malfoy s'illumina.

- Génial. Après demain ça fera un an, je vais voir si je l'emmène quelque part, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

- Vous avez déjà visité Paris, non? devant le hochement de tête de son ami, il continua, Et bien … Que dis-tu de Venise ? C'est une ville très romantique…

- Romantique ? Draco haussa un sourcil. Harry Potter qui parle de romantisme ? Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de mon ami ?

- Espèce de clown, lâcha Harry en lui lançant un oreiller. Rapidement, cela dégénéra en une bataille d'oreillers, éparpillant les plumes dans toute la chambre et défaisant tous les lits.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer les deux filles.

- Je t'assure Ginny, les mecs n'ont vraiment pas évolué…

- Eh !

La bataille reprit de plus belle. Garçons contre filles ce coup-ci.

Quand finalement Ginny et Pansy demandèrent pardon entre deux rires pour avoir dit ce qu'elles avaient dit, la bataille s'arrêta, laissant la pièce entièrement remplie de plumes blanches.

Les quatre jeunes haletaient, ils étaient on ne peut plus fatigués. Tout à coup Draco se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte et sortit en courant, criant :

- Moi je ne range pas !

* * *

(1) Ma bêta m'avait proposé de traduire par « camarade » mais je trouve que ça rend moins bien donc juste pour mettre les choses au point ce n'est pas un slash, Voldemort est seulement le mentor de Harry. « Compagnon », c'est à prendre dans le sens que, quand Harry finira ses études, il régnera aux côtés de Tom

Juste quelques infos sur la traduction :

J'ai corrigé les yeux jade (ce qui étaient écrit dans la version originale) en rubis, vu qu'on parle de Voldemort ça me paraissait plus logique

Et ensuite j'ai traduit « Barredora » par « Brossdur » mais c'est une traduction au feeling alors si quelqu'un connaît la traduction exacte je prends !

Une question pour ceux qui lisent ces notes : vous preferez que je mette des asterix (la en l'occurrence c'est plutôt des numéros mais bon…) comme j'avais fait au premier chapitre ou plutôt comme pour ce chapitre les « infos sur la traduction » à la fin ?E

Et maintenant... Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et cette histoire est de NorixBlack je ne fais que la traduire.

**Auteur : **NorixBlack

**Traducteur chapitre 1 à 12 : **Sukazu's Potter

Coucou tout le monde (si il y a encore du monde …)

Désolée pour ce retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances et après je n'ai pas eu de connexion pendant les deux mois (et même pas d'ordi les trois quart du temps...). Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai du faire pour pouvoir finir la traduction de ce chapitre ;p

Ensuite, je tiens quand même à dire a francinette BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! (Quand j'ai fini la traduction, j'avais même pas un mois de retard, c'est bien, non ? ^^)

Dernière chose, le prochain chapitre ne sera probablement pas la avant mi septembre parce que j'ai ma rentrée, et il faut que je trouve le temps de traduire le chapitre…

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

**Syssi** : Merci beaucoup ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de laisser une autre review ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- Bonjour monsieur, salua le mangemort, avec un accent français marqué.

- Giraud, répondit-il. Il était trop occupé à analyser les plans de Beauxbatons pour s'embarrasser avec des formalités.

Son doigt parcourait ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel sous la mer.

- Il est construit de la manière qu'ont inventé les moldus il y a peu. Il traverse le canal de la Manche, informa le mangemort.

- Il est sur ?

- Complètement. L'autre extrémité est située en Doveg, là nous devrions mettre une ou deux équipes, au cas où. Je doute que quiconque arrive à s'échapper mais on ne sait jamais. Giraud était nerveux. Il était réputé pour être un homme froid aux idées claires, mais Potter le perturbait. D'un côté il se sentait fier de pouvoir travailler avec lui, son futur maitre mais d'un autre côté … les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques si il échouait.

- Je suis d'accord. Et calme toi Pierre, je peux te tutoyer, non ? L'interpellé acquiesça. Je ne mords pas. Toi, tu fais ton travail et tu n'auras à te préoccuper de rien.

Cela était la principale différence entre Harry et Tom. Le premier animait ses subordonnés, leur rappelant toujours qui était le chef mais sans abuser de son pouvoir. Tom, au contraire, agissait à base de menaces et de promesses. Voldemort, on le suivait par peur et par ambition. Potter, par amour.

Le jeune homme se faisait apprécier avec ses manières parfaites et son visage d'ange. Il était un aimant pour les gens, peut importe leur côté. N'était-il pas Harry Potter ? Le sauveur du monde magique ? De ce fait n'était-ce pas lui qui avait survécu à l'Avada ? Ce n'était pas ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Mais Harry était inconscient de son magnétisme, ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Lui, il luttait pour lui-même, pour Tom, pour ses amis et pour ses idéaux. Pas pour être plus ou moins populaire.

Pierre admira à nouveau le jeune homme à ses côtés, surpris par l'incroyable aura de pouvoir qui émanait de l'adolescent.

- Ca te dérangerai d'arrêter de m'analyser ? Si tu t'intéresses tant que ça à moi, je crois que Skeeter a publié une biographie il y a quelques années, l'interrompit Harry en souriant amusé.

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, mais ne m'appelles pas monsieur s'il te plait, je n'ai même pas encore vingt ans.

Giraud acquiesça, bougeant rapidement sa tête, les joues potelées tachées de varioles se secouèrent d'un côté à l'autre.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra désactiver les boucliers et les barrières de protection ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Considérez que c'est fait, le français, déjà plus calme, se concentrait sur la stratégie d'attaque.

- Où apparaissons-nous ? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Moi je dirais sur la petite place centrale. Elle est là, répondit-il en signalant une zone circulaire sur le plan. La seule résistance qu'on pourrait rencontrer, hormis celle des professeurs, c'est celle des Abraxans, ils sont très protecteurs avec leur territoire.

- Abraxan ? Le brun encra ses yeux émeraude dans ceux bleu gris de son assistant.

- Oui, les chevaux ailés que Maxime utilisait pour transporter…

- Je sais ce que sont les Abraxans, merci, le coupa le brun. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de ce problème.

- Mais ils ont déjà protégé le collège auparavant et …

- Mais rien. J'ai dit que je m'occupai de cela, le coupa-t-il de nouveau. L'autre obéit, déglutissant bruyamment.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, savoir résister au Véritaserum peut vous être très utile, expliquait Rogue à la classe. Merci Salazar, ses élèves de l'académie était quelque peu plus aptes en potion que ne l'étaient ceux de Poudlard, où il devait faire face aux trois autres maisons restantes. Vous pouvez vous asseoir monsieur Baddock, un imposant jeune homme de dix sept ans s'assit sur sa chaise en ayant l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Il venait de révéler son plus grand secret devant tous ses camarades.

_Toc toc._

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Entrez !

Une chevelure de jais terriblement désordonnée fit son apparition.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je …

- Allons monsieur Potter, mes classes vous plaisent tellement que vous venez hors des heures de cours ? ironisa l'adulte. Et bien regardez, vu que vous êtes la, nous profiterons de votre « incroyable » présence pour faire une démonstration avec le sérum de vérité, plus, connu sous le nom de Veritaserum. Approchez monsieur Potter, ne soyez pas timide.

Harry riait intérieurement. Rogue pouvait être un grand espion et un mangemort de première, mais si il s'imaginait réellement qu'il allait dire quoi que ce soit avec la potion, c'est qu'il était aussi idiot que l'assurait Sirius.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, un visage attira son attention, juste ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha du professeur.

- Buvez cela monsieur Potter, dit Severus en lui offrant un verre d'eau auquel il avait ajouté au préalable trois gouttes de la potion.

Potter obéit.

- Bien. Et maintenant dites nous, quel est votre nom ?

- Harry James Potter Evans, ce n'était pas la peine de mentir sur cette question, tout le monde connaissait la réponse.

- Révélez votre plus grand secret ou la situation la plus honteuse que vous ayez eu à subir, ordonna Rogue. L'adulte s'amusait de l'interrogatoire et ne faisait rien pour essayer de le dissimuler.

- Lequel d'entre eux ? Peut être vous referez vous à la fois où je vous ai surpris en train d'essayer de séduire McGonagall, ou peut-être celle oùje suis entré dans votre bureau sans vous avertir et je vous ai trouvé vêtu des robes de Bellatrix ou peut être la fois où…

- ASSEZ !

La classe se tordait de rire et Rogue était pâle comme la mort. Harry aussi souriait, mais quand le professeur posa ses yeux noirs sur lui, il lui retourna un regard de défi.

- Silence tout le monde si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une bonne série de cruciatus !

La classe devint muette.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, monsieur Potter peut parfaitement contrer le pouvoir de la potion…

- Et comment savons nous que ce qu'il a dit n'était pas la vérité pure et dure ? interrompit une voix.

Les étudiants recommencèrent à rire et Harry les accompagna avec joie.

- Monsieur Higgs, je suppose que vous êtes d'aussi bonne humeur car vous contrez parfaitement les effets du Véritaserum, non ? Venez au tableau nous faire une démonstration.

Un jeune homme roux, assis au dernier rang de la classe passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

- Potter puisque vous êtes si aimable, cela vous dérangerai d'abandonner ma classe une fois pour toute ?

- Bien monsieur, mais j'ai besoin que mademoiselle Lestrange s'absente durant quelques minutes. C'est urgent, professeur.

L'interpellée sursauta en entendant son nom mais ne dit rien.

Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté il voulait ennuyer cet insolent moustique qui l'avait pris en défaut devant ses élèves, mais d'un autre côté, il savait que ce maudit gosse interromprait sa classe uniquement si il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, et à la veille de l'attaque de Beauxbâtons…

- Mademoiselle Lestrange, est-ce que vous seriez sourde ? Sortez immédiatement de la salle, mais je vous veux de retour dans dix minutes exactement ou vous m'apporterez deux parchemins sur l'importance de la ponctualité.

Morgana l'observa durant quelques secondes et ensuite elle acquiesça dignement. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte en marchant avec élégance, comme s'il s'agissait d'une cérémonie.

Severus roula des yeux. _Ces adolescents s'y croyaient vraiment trop._

- Bien monsieur Higgs, maintenant rien ne nous empêche de commencer notre expérience, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, arrêtez de trembler et buvez cela.

- On peut savoir ce qui est si urgent pour que tu me sortes au milieu de la classe ? s'enquit la jeune fille, une fois que les deux sortirent dans le couloir.

- Oui, bien sur, parce que tu me diras que ça t'a dérangée de laisser tomber les potions, non ? répliqua le jeune sans se troubler, mais en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune.

Morgana recula involontairement, s'appuyant contre le mur et pour autant, restant acculée entre celui-ci et Potter. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le défiant, mais son regard perdit de sa force en rencontrant celui de son camarade, ses deux orbes émeraudes l'ensorcelaient… Il était trop près, chacun pouvait sentir l'haleine de l'autre sur ses lèvres…

Potter sourit.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en se séparant.

Lestrange, en se voyant libre, relâcha l'air qu'elle avait retenu et retrouva son masque imperturbable, si caractéristique de tous les Serpentards.

- Quelle grand honneur, Harry Potter a besoin de mes humbles services, répondit-elle en essayant de récupérer son sang froid.

- C'est le cas, répliqua l'autre sans s'arrêter de sourire.

- Enlève moi cette moue idiote et dis moi une fois pour toute ce dont tu as besoin, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Je veux que tu sois dans mon équipe lors de l'attaque.

- Je ne suis pas une invincible, tu te souviens ? Je ne peux pas être dans ton équipe. De plus, ma mère m'a déjà inclus dans la sienne.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tu changes pour la mienne, moi, je parlerai avec elle…

- Mais pourquoi diable veux tu que je sois dans ton équipe ? demanda Morgana perdant patience.

- Madame Maxime a quelques Abraxans qui à ce qui parait sont de grands défenseurs du collège, et comme tu m'as dit que tu en avais un j'ai pensé que tu saurais comment les laisser hors de combat.

- Et toi, qui t'as dit que j'allais accepter ce que tu me proposes ?

- Ce n'est pas une demande, son homologue,auparavant souriant, devint sérieux, il la regarda froidement. C'est un ordre Lestrange. Et je vous rappelle mademoiselle que je n'aime pas les erreurs. Vous pouvez retourner dans la salle, le temps donné par Snivellus est terminé.

- Attendez.

Harry fit un effort pour ne pas rire. Mais il devait se contrôler, peu importait les nombreuses sensations que la jeune fille lui transmettait, il restait son supérieur.

- Tu n'es pas fâché, non ? Parfois j'oublie qui tu es, désolée, je suis très impulsive, c'est ce maudit sang Black…

Potter sourit, relâchant son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon tu me dois un repas, hein ?

Morgana sourit aussi, elle s'approcha de Harry et lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

- Merci pour cette opportunité, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Un tremblement intérieur, invisible pour la jeune femme, parcourut le survivant.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, Lestrange entra à nouveau en classe.

Harry se vida l'esprit de tout ce qui n'était pas en relation avec le travail et se dirigea vers sa chambre. A mi-chemin, il rencontra Nagini.

_- Salut ma chérie, quelque chose de nouveau ?_ la salua-t-il.

_- Le dernier Pettigrow vient de mourir_ – devant le regard interrogateur de son « enfant » elle continua – _A ce qu'il parait, Lupin a été de très mauvaise humeur depuis la pleine lune parce qu'il s'est rappelé toutes les fois __où__ les quatre maraudeurs avaient parcouru le domaine ensemble, et comme tu t'étais déjà occupé de Queudver, et bien il s'est rabattu sur la pauvre mère. La femme n'a pas du passer un bon moment._

Oui, c'était lui qui avait tué Queudver. La cause de la mort de ses parents, celui qui avait trahi ses amis, la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait passé douze ans à Azkaban et Remus seul…

FLASH BACK

Troisième année. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus et Sirius sortent de la Cabane Hurlante emmenant un Peter Pettigrow très effrayé aux détraqueurs.

Mais tout se compliqua. Lupin oublia de prendre la potion Tue-loup, Sirius dut se transformer pour tenter de contrôler le loup et le rat s'échappa. Du moins ce fut ce que croyait l'animagus. Avant qu'il ne se volatilise, Harry lui lança un sort localisant pour savoir où le trouver à n'importe quel moment.

Dès qu'il perdit de vue la belette et la sang de bourbe, il changea une pierre en portoloin et il apparut à côté de Pettigrow, quelque part près de Pré-au-Lard. Le sorcier manqua d'avoir un infarctus en le voyant mais ensuite il réussi à se calmer. Il s'agissait de Potter, l'innocent héros du monde magique, celui qui, quelques minutes auparavant, l'avait sauvé de ses ex-amis, celui qui pensait que jamais Dumbledore ne lui ferait le moindre préjudice.

- Tu sais quoi Peter ? Tu es un inutile, et de plus un idiot.

L'animagus recula. Potter faisait dangereusement glisser sa baguette vers ses doigts et lui était désarmé.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé que je t'avais sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, il fit une pause pour voir la réaction de celui qui l'accompagnait. C'est ce que tu as cru ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette. Passer douze ans avec Rogue l'avait marqué, à présent il maitrisait le sarcasme presque aussi bien que lui.

Queudver commença à trembler. Potter l'effrayait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi devrait-il craindre un simple gosse de treize ans ? Lui, il était un mangemort, il ne devait rien craindre.

Un bruyant éclat de rire interrompit ses pensées.

- Moi un simple gosse ? Toi un mangemort ? S'il te plait, j'ai entendu des mauvaises blagues mais celle-ci est la pire. Harry pointa l'adulte avec sa baguette. Si tout à l'heure je t'ai sauvé la vie c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre que Weasley et Granger ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ?

Mais Peter ne comprenait pas. La vérité c'est qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

- Regarde Queudver, non, tu ne mérites pas ce nom, cracha-t-il, regarde Pettigrow, tu as commis deux grandes erreurs. La première et la plus importante, fut de trahir ma famille, la seconde, te refugier dans une famille de traitres à leur sang. Tu pensais vraiment que eux saurait la vérité par rapport à moi ou à Voldemort ?

Frémissement de la part du traître.

- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur de son nom Peter, mais calme toi, ce ne sera pas lui qui mettra fin à ta misérable vie.

Les yeux du sorcier le regardèrent, effrayants.

- Ce sera moi. _Crucio_.

L'homme tomba sur le sol et commença à se tordre de douleur, criant comme un désespéré.

Les cris brisaient le silence de la nuit. Un, et puis un autre, et un autre, et un autre. Rapidement le tortionnaire ne les entendit plus, lui permettant de profiter pleinement de la scène.

_Vengeance… Douce vengeance._

Potter maintient la malédiction durant dix minutes d'affilées, profitant de chaque supplique et de chaque gémissement. Se forçant à se souvenir de chaque instants pour ensuite pouvoir le raconter à son parrain récupéré il y à peu, et à son cher loup.

- Regarde-moi, Peter Pettigrow. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Toi tu as tué ma famille. Moi je te tuerai toi.

- Je… ne… les… ai… pas… tué… c'est… Lui…

- C'est toi qui les as livrés. C'est toi qui les as tués, condamna-t-il.

- Tu… ne… peux… pas… me… tuer… tu… iras… à… Azkaban…, haleta-t-il pendant qu'il se levait difficilement.

- Tu n'es pas le premier que je tue, Peter. Ne te donnes pas tant d'importance. Je ne suis pas le héros que toi et le reste du monde imaginez. Voldemort est mon compagnon, et tes anciens amis mes serviteurs. Bienvenue dans la réalité, immondice.

Le visage de Pettigrow changea pour afficher de la surprise et de la peur. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible, non …

- Bien sur que c'est vrai, Peter. Avada Kedavra !

Et avant de toucher le sol, Peter Pettigrow était déjà mort.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre et sourit.

Un de moins…

FIN FLASH BACK

- _J'irai voir Remus…_

- _Black est avec lui, calme toi._

- _Il va bien ? _Demanda-t-il préoccupé.

- _Oui, bien que je ne puisse probablement pas dire la même chose d'ici un moment, ils sont en train de faire une fête ou quelque chose comme ça._

Harry rigola. Ces deux la ne changeraient jamais de la vie.

- _Et ils sont seuls ?_

La serpent (1) le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- _Seuls ? Les maraudeurs seuls ? Oui évidemment, si tu appelle seuls eux deux avec une vingtaine de filles et bien oui, ils sont complètement seuls._

- _Ils sont en train de faire une orgie et ils ne m'ont pas prévenu ? _Dit-il en feignant de se fâcher.

- _Espèce de dépravé, _le gronda-t-elle.

- _Ancêtre._

- _Grrrr, ne me provoques pas mon cher enfant, tu sais que je mords._

Harry se baissa et prit l'énorme reptile dans ses bras.

- _Tu as grossi, on peut savoir ce que tu manges, Nagi ?_

- _Des petits humains insolents qui ont suffisamment peu de cervelle pour m'insulter._

Le brun rit et continua de marcher, profitant de la présence de son amie.

- _Tom veut te voir, _l'informa-t-elle.

- _Comment le sais-tu ? Il ne m'a rien dit._

- _Je l'ai senti sur sa peau._

Le brun lâcha un soupir et se dépêcha d'aller dans les quartiers de son maître.

- _Il m'a déjà vu avant, que diable peut-il bien vouloir ? _Se dit-il à lui-même mais sans changer de langue.

- _Moi, ça ne me regarde pas. Et puis le voyant ici c'est toi._

- _Tu es d'humeur blagueuse aujourd'hui, hein ?_

Comme réponse, la serpent s'enroula autour de lui avec force, l'emprisonnant mais sans aller jusqu'à le blesser.

- _Nagini lâche-le, tu vas le faire tomber, _dit une voix.

A contre cœur, le reptile le lâcha et monta sur le torse de Tom.

- Quoi de neuf Harry ? Comment avance la stratégie ?

Potter leva un sourcil.

- Bien. Pourquoi ? En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Ca m'intéresse parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai un cadeau prêt pour toi si tout se déroule selon nos plans.

A la simple mention d'un cadeau de Riddle, Harry s'enhardit.

- Un cadeau ? Quelle sorte de cadeau ? Allez, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. Nagi, toi tu sais quelque chose ? Disait-il ému.

Autant Voldemort que sa compagne le regardaient, amusés.

- C'est une surprise, petit, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Il passa affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux et puis retourna dans sa chambre avec Nagini, laissant Harry seul, planté devant la porte avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

* * *

(1) J'ai hésité à le mettre au féminin (vu que ça n'existe pas ^^) mais comme c'est une fille … Si il en a que ça dérange, dites le moi je changerai.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ?


End file.
